Silver and Gold
by Yang The Strain
Summary: Blaze hasn't been herself lately. Ever since, she returned home. Her actions have just seemed more primal...safe to say, she's very different. Almost like she's a different person entirely
1. Me and Blaze?

An reasonable person would have stopped the love of their life from heading off to a dangerous planet. I guess you could easily put me in that category. I wouldn't argue with that assessment.

I let Blaze go on that ship six months ago, without having the gall to confess how I felt about her. I tried honestly, but seeing her bronze eyes filled with determination deterred me greatly.

Now as I sit in bed, pointlessly lifting pebbles with my powers. Regretting every second she's away from me. It's been a dull six months to say the least

A sudden knock on my apartment door gave me a vigor I haven't had in a while. I float up on my feet and rush toward the door "c-coming!" I stagger and trip over my feet just to make it.

I ripped the door open panting. Only to see Amy standing at the doorway. I guess my disappointment wasn't hidden, seeing as Amy frowned a bit

"Silver? Sonic told me to come check up on you" Hearing that restored a smile, I often forgot about my caring friends when I isolated myself.

I sighed and patted her shoulder, I had a lot to get off my chest "I'm holding up..barely but I'm still here " I puffed up my chest to show that

Any giggled as expected "Blaze still on Myruc?" Without much thought, she stepped in.

"Yeah. I haven't heard from her though. From her explanation, the strong magnetic fields would make calling her pointless" If that weren't the case, she would hear from me everyday. She would have been annoyed, but happy that she had someone to speak to.

Amy nodded, looking down on the floor "Bummer..it's odd not to have her around on Mobius." Amy probably missed her as much as I did, the two became fast friends after Blaze sealed Solaris within herself.

I could only hope to be half as caring as Blzee would be. "She's definitely no pushover, you can believe in that" I didnt know if I was trying to convince myself of that

That didnt sit too comfortably with the pink hedgehog. "Silver...be honest. I know that's your specialty " She couldn't help but to playfully poke my cheek

I was at my wits's end anyway. "That was Blaze's specialty. My specialty lies more in attempting to make everyone feel better" O sighed, taking the edge off with a gentle seat on his porch

Amy sat beside me, her feet knocking on the sides. "You know sometimes Blaze is a bit too honest."

I laughed uncontrollably for the first time in months. I couldn't stop and Amy joined along with giggles of her own "no offense of course. Sometimes I need that sterness"

"Yeah. Me too. " I said, reminiscent on the harder times we shared. As I played back moments. A common occurrence was seen. Us standing face to face, our eyes met. We knew then that would die for each other. Moments where I should have been honest.

Amy seemed alarmed, wiping my face with her thumb. "Silver. You're crying"

Mu only other reaction was to chuckle, I had no idea. Soon, I felt a cool tear land mon mu cheek. Yeah, I was crying. Wait, why was i crying? "Oh. I-I didn't.."

I was suddenly pulled into a hug, without much challenge. The smaller girl was way stronger then he remembered. "Amy. I miss her" That bit of truth also didnt take much challenge to spill, the tears continued down her shoulder with a bit more to follow.

"Same here" I always knew that my emotions would release like a poorly built dam but why now of all time? Amy...the girl is strong in more then her physicality.

I spent time letting it all out. It was something else to be so open. That's what friends was for and I spent copious amounts of time denying that

(Later On)

Amy went home a few hours ago and I took a nice refreshing shower. Laying in bed relaxed me, especially after you spent an hour crying buckets on your friend

Here I was, looking over some pictures of me and Blaze. Each one was coveted with her trademark half-smirk. Too cool to smile, while I was as silly as could be.

Me and her made sense. It just worked..from fighting literal gods to just hanging around the park. It was rare you would see us apart. I didn't know if some higher being could hear my thoughts but if possible I would ask to just see her face once more.

I would give anything for just another opportunity to be scolded by her. Another chance to make things right.

My wish would be answered with another weaker knock on my door. I lowered my expectations and took my time to get to the door.

Suddenly, I could hear scratching on the other side of the door. I quickly unlatched the locks of the door, a body dropped onto to the floor. "What the heck!" My nerves started to tighten up

I reach to view what fell through the door, the body was radiating a searing. Bronze eyes barely peered open at me. It was Blaze. It wasn't a doubt in my mind. A singe contrasted against her velvety robes

"Blaze!" Tears erupted from my face, the rooms seemed to spin as he picked her up in my arms. I didnt know what to do, I turned my head constantly before running out to the center of the outside complex. Screaming from the top of my lungs "I need help.!" Nearby mobians in their homes switched their lights on.

Blaze managed to uttered a phrase that shook my core. Her hands caressed my cheek "I love you Silver..." Her eyes immediately shut afterward.

Such words only spurred me on to completely panic. My powers detected all the pain she went through, the strength she was drawing on just to hold on. This time around I wasn't leaving her side, not this time

As medical personnel grabbed Blaze from me. I felt another intense flame within her, it was foreign and primal. Then it called on to me. Blaze being pulled from me ripped my connection from 'it'

The ship she flew off in that day, was now just scrap and burnt metal. The crater that it created was emitting large puffs of a thick black smoke. Sonic ran toward the scene to investigate.

For now, Blaze's safety was all that mattered but I felt like this was only the beginning. Whatever hurt her, rested inside of her...


	2. What to do now?

There Blaze was, hooked up to hundreds of machines and plenty more after that. Blaze was breathing, looking calm even when she was unconscious. I had to admired her for the way she was. Especially after seeing her this vulnerable, yet this brought a horror to my mind that birthed from my nightmares. My uneasy, shaky hand held on to hers. "Is she going to be okay Tails?" My eyes stayed on her

Tails patted my back, he was trying his best to balance being my friend and to manage Blaze "She's Blaze, hard to get rid of something like her" Tails shined a charitable smile, he went next to her bed to check on one of the machines "Her ship broke up on impact as it entered Mobius' atmosphere and she's definitely sustained injuries from left to right"

I was silent, most people couldn't survive that on their luckiest days. Logically, according to Tails. "Right. She's...always the survivor. "

Tails nodded, setting down his clipboard. Quickly lifting up his hands and blushing "Though I'm no doctor...I can only tell what the machines can tell you. " He paused for a while. Letting that sink in to my head. Me and Tails weren't religious by nature. Both of our skillsets lied in what our minds could immediately could see. This was hard for both of us to understand. "Silver. I do know one thing. Blaze isn't going nowhere" After that, he walked into a marble corridor to speak with the medical staff.

I had to appreciate Sonic and Tails for pooling all their resources together for Blaze. Sally and her men were investigating the crash, and the best and the brightest were currently stabilizing Blaze. While this all eased my mind, sleep wasn't on my mind right now. Not until I knew she was safe.

I didnt know if she could perceive them, but I sent her mental messages as she recovered. "I'm here. It's me Silver " Though I'm sure my tiredness was straining my powers. Even now, a small grunt came from me each time I tried to communicate

I could feel Blaze, she was fighting hard in her own conciousness. Against what? I had no idea but it's presence was strong. It often pushed against my own influence

I didnt tell my friends about this, I'm not sure I could describe it well to non-telekenetics. Even I couldn't completely wrap my head around this, each time I attempted to speak directly to it. It would only respond with a flash of golden fire.

Bright and warm, it felt like it was physically burning me everytime I saw it. I pulled my hand away and panted.

"Whatcha doing?" I fell out my seat seeing a blue hedgehog peeking from the doorway.

"Sonic?!" I already wasn't that hard to scared anyway. I scooted back in my chair as Sonic stepped into the room.

"Sorry man. Just checking on you two" He raised his hands to show he came in peace. I wondered if he saw how tight I held Blaze's hand.

I quickly let go of Blaze's hand and stammered. "Y-yeah I'm just making sure Blaze is okay"

Sonic turned his head, laughing raucously . My flustered face never faded. "Relax Silver. I'm aware that you two have a different type of relationship " He also patted my back for good measure.

"Different is one word to describe it.." I sighed, it was comforting that someone other then me knew about my feelings. It was weird to see a sort of social intelligence from Sonic

"Yeah. You aren't alone in that. Blaze isn't very good at hiding how she feels about you" Sonic smirked at my confusion. Sonic had picked up at something that I still wasn't sure about.

"You really think she feels the same way?" My eyebrows rose, my mind went back to probable signs. Not seemed to really click in my head.

"Yeah. I mean she actually laughs at your horrible jokes. While my variety gets the coldest scowl you could get from a pyrokinetic" He joked

That elicited a hardy laugh from me. "Well if it's any credit. You made me laugh. Something I haven't done in days" My arms rested on the edge of the bed, my quills leaning on my face.

"Looks like you haven't done much sleep either" He shot me a friendly but worried glare.

I traded eye contact with Sonic for awhile "I'll make sure to do that" I had to reassure him. Standing up in defeat.

Sonic surprised me one more time with a hug. "Get some sleep. I'll keep you posted on the investigation "

I moved my head off his warm shoulder, the green eyes that looked back was fiery. His thoughts were bombarding me with feelings of fury and hope. I sighed "you be careful. I have no desires to lose two friends" I flashed a quick smile, held Blaze's hand for another time and headed back toward my apartment

As I got closer to home, the feelings of uselessness became stronger. Blaze was in good hands, but what I felt come from her, I didn't know if modern science could help.

Once I stepped into the house, I knew staying here would only pull me back into last week funk. "Yeah. Should probably get a hotel room" Next task was clear, gather some form of belongings to take with me.

As I headed down the hallway, my gaze fell on the room next to mine. Smelled like roasting cinnamon, a scent that Blaze seemed to emit naturally. I definitely felt creepy for being able to describing such a thing

Her room was untouched, frozen in time ever since she left. An idea entered by head, leading me toward her room. "No stupid. You are NOT violating her privacy" I told myself

Maybe the answers to what happened to her where closer then we thought. I opened her door and stepped inside. Crazy that I never been in here before.

Nothing seemed to out of place, her clothes were neatly organized on small black shelves. Her lavender sheets were neatly played over her bed. The only thing that seemed out of touch was a small brown book with a heart on it.

It caught my eye because it didn't look like something Blaze would own. Probably why I have never seen it till now.

I picked up the book then dropped down into Blaze's bed. Staring into space, a million thoughts ran in my head yet I had no idea what to do next.


	3. Blaze is back?

After a few hours, my mind finally was about to rest. I didn't plan to fall asleep in Blaze's bed. Her journal was still beside me, unopened and unread

I shuffled from back to front. Still uneasy at the thoughts of what was going on. A stern warm hand calmed me down, it held on to my wrist.

My eyes darted open and my head shot forward. Though my eyes were tired, there was no doubt that I was looking at Blaze. "Blaze?! No..no Blaze would stay in her bed

My eyes widened at her sudden appearance and they wouldn't ease anytime soon. Blaze giggled and took a step toward me. I couldn't help but jitter as her warmth got closer.

"Um you are in my bed, Silver?" She asked, her eyes curved to a certain playful angle. My eyes widened as I started to desperately grab for stability on her sheets.

I couldn't help but to stand my ground, seeing that Blaze was still hurt and shouldn't be walking around. Hell, whatever hurt her could still be a factor. "Blaze. You need to rest" I got up and stood head to head with her

Blaze, with unprecedented strength, pushed me back on the bed. "And you need to relax" She fell on to me, which earned a few awkward squirms from. Her scent and heat was not something I needed distracting me right now.

I mustered up some more fury, pushing my head up to meet hers. For once, Blaze was in a serene rest. Her head resting on me as she slept.

I sighed and set my own head back. At least Blaze was finally sleeping well. There was no place that I felt would be safer then by my side anyway. You won this one Blaze.

I attempted to move slowly, being mindful of her injuries. From I was related to by Tails, she had large burn scars under her bandages. It unsettled me more thar something was even capable of burning her anyway.

One of the bandages was loose, near her left shoulder. Her nightgown being held up by it. I sighed and attempted to secure the bandage but it was too far gone.

I grumbled and readjusted our position. A warm blush formed on my face when I set her against the bed. Her natural beauty, messy long hair and lack of clothing started to cause me to pant like a dog.

I stood up and shook myself. This had been the closest we had been physically and it was giving birth to all sorts of thoughts. After standing in place for awhile and gathering my bearings. My eye took notice of her bare shoulder, the fact that it was healed caused me to furrow my brow.

It wasn't possible, life threatening injuries were just healing...it explained her restored mobility. I took further investigation into consideration.

That thought was shortly killed after a faint banging could be heard on his door. I squealed and did whatever came to mind first. Close Blaze's door and see what was knocking.

I paused in the hallway, activating my powers and creeping toward the front door. Whoever was here wasn't going to get the drop on me

As I got closer. I could hear the light voice of Amy. "Silver? Are you there?" I raised my head from under the counter, changing from anxious to confused.

"Amy?!" I yelled back, standing up and heading toward the front door. "You can come in"

Amy slowly stepped in, looking around as she closee the door behind her "why is it so dark?!"

"Because it's 2am" I appeared from behind the counter. My arms crossed as I walked around to meet her. Amy wasn't giving me that same worried look like usual.

"Well I'm checking up on you." Amy wasn't pleased, her short but firm stomp toward me did register. "You are up after all. Might as well have company "

I waited for awhile, deciding if telling her was a good idea "Blaze is in the other room! And she's healed up!" I screamed.

Amy had to check, opening Blaze's door "what?! No way..Tails said she was in critical condition " Blaze moved around in her sleep, before returning to a comfortable, quiet purr .

Amy closed the door slowly "Silver. What happened to her?"

Not that I knew but my mind was piecing together clues. I already had a few assumptions "Blaze isn't your run of the mill mobian. I just assumed she could do something like that"

Amy yelled with her fists raised "I'm pretty sure she can't!"

I shushed her with my finger "keep it down!"

Amy only found more reason to fight back "you aren't being any quieter!" She panted after her outrage "sorry...I'm just confused. She was on life support two days ago"

I sighed and took a seat by the kitchen counter "I know. It's weird." An instinctual chuckle followed "it might be bad but I'm just glad she's okay"

Amy smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Aw..me too" We sat for awhile, time ticked away. Amy and me kept directing our eyes at Blaze's door.

I finally broke the small silence "I heard something when I held her hand. It felt like nothing I had before"

Amy squeaked, her cheeks turning red "r-right. I wonder what that's all about" Her mood was suddenly more jittery.

I knew Amy too well to know she was hiding something. My eyes closed in on her, she already looked like she was already going to break. "Amy. Anything you would like to say to me?"

Amy shook her head to resist. Then he eyes locked onto mine. She didnt see the anger but worry. I needed to know this.

"Blaze.." She started "Silver. She didnt want to worry you" Blaze had her secrets, I figured she kept a few from me. It wasn't surprising to me in the slightest

But yet it only worried me more. My demeanor grew more stiff. Emotions swelling up in my chest "tell me everything "


End file.
